gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jim Logan
Please Make sure I am Online before you leave a message ■ done I did it for you Re:Why It's called a chat wrestling match (A Chat Fight). Me and my guild does them alot. You hit me with a pipe, so I do my epic fight sequence (This time it was Part of the Ship). So, it's nothing against you, really, it's just our way of joking around Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace do not underestimate me. -aplentia I dont know i was just bored and wanted to sound all mysterious.... -aplentia easy button also... oh my gosh are you a star wars fan? me too! whats your favorite movie? mine is attack of the clones! -aplentia I don't think you are. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW No Problem I saw your userpage had a lot of extra spacing so I fixed it. You're welcome!-- 00:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ur profile pic ur profile pic has white stuff on it can i fix it if u say yes send the FULL picture to me! ~LeClerc Sharpe~ here it is its so post to look small xD ~LeClerc Sharpe~ No We don't hate your guts. That blog was very rude to the admin team. You can still comment and do whatever else you want. Just don't insult how we run things here.-- 14:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I moved it because if there is a real 8th Brethren Court in game, they deserve the spot over a fan page that is a little egoistic xD John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW There u go here u go : Need help? u say that the game doesn't work for you? this happen to me and davy, first turn off your anti-virus and firewall and then reinstall the game without the firewall and the anti-vrius on and if this does work then turn on your firewall and your anti-virus programs when you are on an island ~LeClerc Sharpe~ For ya Heres something for u ik u will like lol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zehPyQFfHCY&feature=related Who do you think sent this? >:P ( it may or not be davy ) ( ok it is....) RE: Page Yeah, go ahead :P--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Here is the ship picture. Please if you do add a ship, also add a description. Okay, thanks. 16:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :O Hey Jim? Not to be rude, sorry I'm very impatient, but were you going to make a ship :D? 14:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Spamming Please refrain from spamming up the chat without typing anything. I was not on the chat when you did it but you should have been kickbanned for the spamming. This is your first warning. Don't abuse the chat by spamming it. -- 18:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply So you want to put some rude things said to you in a blog? Go right ahead, it is us admin's jobs to make sure no rude things are said. Just try to not be rude to the people who said the things. If any fights start though, the blog may be deleted. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 19:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Funny Page Jim, I was on this wiki that became old and abandoned. It's called POTCO Events Wiki. Anyway, I found a funny page some guy made called Spongebob gets cursed out. It's the most recently edited so far. Here's the link: http://potcoevents.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pizzaman99 Re: Kickban You don't threaten people. Now, your going to wait 4 minutes, then you can be unbanned. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW'']] Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ @_. Geet on chat! NAOW Oops.. Fail.. I meant The Spirits of Vengeance wiki So, I just created a Ghost rider fanon wiki, where you can create your own characters and stuff, and I thought "Hey, maybe Jim would be interested." lol. So, check it out. The Spirits of Vengeance Wiki 18:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) =Disney Rebellion! = Dude, I'm Not Leaving. I AM Leaving But Only For Half A Month. Someone On Chat Was Telling Me To Say I'm Underaged Via PM To You So I Could Become Popular, But He Lied. I'm Gonna Edit The Black ballade is leaving page and by the way i don't know who on chat did. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 20:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Copyrighted Content Warning Jim, you have uploaded a lot of copyrighted content, please refrain from uploading content (Pictures, Videos, etc…) that is copyrighted. Thank you.